Kotozume Yukari/Thư viện ảnh
Hồ sơ chính thức/Tranh vẽ YukariToei.png|Hồ sơ chính thức của Yukari từ website của Toei Animation MacaronToei.png|Hồ sơ chính thức của Cure Macaron từ website của Toei Animation PatisserieYukariToei.png|Hồ sơ chính thức của Yukari trong bộ trang phục thợ làm bánh từ website của Toei Animation YukariWinterUniformToei.png|Hồ sơ chính thức của Yukari trong bộ đồng phục trường học từ website của Toei Animation Yukari Summer Clothes.png|Hồ sơ chính thức của Yukari trong trang phục mùa hè từ website của Toei Animation MacaronHeader.jpg|Hình ảnh của Cure Macaron từ website của Toei Animation Imagedffvw.png|Hồ sơ chính thức của Cure Macaron Yukari Asahi.PNG|Hồ sơ chính thức của Yukari từ website của TV Asahi MacaronAsahi.PNG|Hồ sơ chính thức của Cure Macaron từ website của TV Asahi img_chara_01_04.png|Hồ sơ chính thức của Cure Macaron từ Pretty Cure Dream Stars! Macaron KKPCALM Movie Website.png|Hồ sơ trực quan của Cure Macaron từ áp phích của bộ phim điện ảnh KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode: Paritto! Omoide no Mille-feuille! Thực tế cuộc sống Kotozume Yukari KKYukari1.png|Lần đầu xuất hiện của Yukari trong tập 1 KKPCALM 04 Yukari appears.png|Yukari xuất hiện KKPCALM 04 Yukari laughing at Ichika.png|Yukari mỉm cười sau khi Ichika nhảy KKPCALM05 Yukari feels neutral about cats.jpg|Yukari nói rằng cô cảm thấy bình thường về những chú mèo KKPCALM05 Himari shows a picture of Yukari in a yearbook.jpg|Himari đưa ra một bức ảnh của Yukari trong một quyển tạp chí KKPCALM05 Yukari is good in English.jpg|Yukari giỏi trong việc đọc tiếng Anh KKPCALM05 Yukari is good in gymnastics.jpg|Yukari giỏi trong việc luyện tập múa ba-lê KKPCALM05 Yukari twirling her hair.jpg|Yukari xoắn tóc của cô bằng ngón tay KKPCALM05 Yukari playing a crane game.jpg|Yukari chơi gắp đồ KKPCALM05 Young Yukari.jpg|Yukari khi còn nhỏ KKPCALM Yukari Sweets Pact mirror.png|Yukari chuẩn bị sử dụng Sweets Pact để biến hình KKPCALM10 Yukari glow.png|Yukari trò chuyện với những khách hàng KKPCALM10 Yukari popular reading.png|Sự nổi tiếng của Yukari trong việc đọc sách KKPCALM10 Yukari popular tennis.png|Sự nổi tiếng của Yukari trong việc chơi quần vợt KKPCALM10 Yukari popular pretty.png|Sự nổi tiếng của Yukari được tạo nên bởi sắc đẹp KKPCALM10 Yukari bothered by fanclub.png|Yukari bị làm phiền bởi câu lạc bộ những người hâm mộ của cô Cure Macaron KKPCALM05 Cure Macaron's pose.jpg|Cure Macaron tạo dáng Macaron during the battle.jpg|Macaron sẵn sàng cho trận chiến KKPCALM 05 Macaron dodging.png|Macaron tránh được tất cả các đòn tấn công của Maquillon Maquillion_vs_Macaron.jpg|Macaron ngồi trên người Maquillon KKPCALM 05 Maquillon and Macaron.png|Cure Macaron gãi cằm của Maquillon KKPCALM06 Macaron is here.png|Cure Macaron xuất hiện trong tập 6 KKPCALM06 Macaron blown away.png|Cure Macaron bị thổi bay đi bởi gió của Bitard KiraKira PreCure A La Mode Group Pose.jpg|Macaron tạo dáng cùng với các Cure khác KKPCALM08 Macaron attacks.png|Macaron tấn công trong tập 8 KKPCALM09 Gelato Macaron tell Cookacookie off.png|Macaron với Gelato KKPCALM09 Gelato saved by Macaron.png|Macaron giải cứu Gelato KKPCALM10 Macaron returns Tarton's attack.png|Macaron đánh trả lại đòn tấn công của Tarton KKPCALM10 Macaron kirakiraru.png|Macaron sử dụng đòn tấn công của cô KKPCALM10 Tarton caught by Chocolat Macaron.png|Chocolat và Macaron bắt được Tarton KKPCALM10 Macaron spinning kirakiraru.png|Macaron sẵn sàng để quay đều KKPCALM10 Chocolat Macaron pose.png|Macaron và Chocolat sau khi đánh bại Tarton KKPCALM11 Macaron mocking Maquillon.jpg|Macaron cười nhạo Maquillon trong tập 11 KKPCALM11 Macaron and Chocolat attack the fused monster.jpg|Macaron và Chocolat tấn công vào hợp thể của những kẻ cắp KKPCALM16 Macaron and Giulio prepare to fight.jpg|Macaron bắt đầu đấu với Giulio trong tập 16 KKPCALM16 Macaron meows.jpg|Macaron quyết tâm Phần xem trước Cure Macaron design notes.png|Ghi chú thiết kế chính thức về bản thiết kế nhân vật của Cure Macaron Category:Bộ sưu tập Category:Các thư viện ảnh Category:KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode